El Equipo 7
by Left Lie
Summary: Luego de la cuarta guerra ninja, muchos intentaban recuperarse de sus perdidas, muchos habían sufrido, pero uno de los mas afectados seria el sexto hokage, quien solo sufre en silencio.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen y bla, bla, bla, si fuese asi Sarada tendria un lindo hermano menor, de pelo rosa y ojos verdes llamado Sakumo.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía (mas que nada, tíldes).**

**Aclaracion: Ninguna, asi que no pierdas el tiempo y a leer!**

**:::**

Ya habian pasado unos años desde que termino la cuarta gran guerra ninja, causante de muchas perdidas como tambien creadora de nuevas leyendas sobre poderosos ninjas que lucharon por la paz. En estos años han habido unos cuantos cambios en la aldea, esta despues de tanto trabajo logro ser reconstruida, aunque claro al inicio el alivio por el termino de la guerra solo era opacado por la tristeza de haber perdido a un ser querido.

Hace unos cuantos meses Sasuke habia regresado a la aldea, logrando que finalmente el equipo siete estuviese reunido nuevamente. Estos años habian estado llenos de cambios y de evolucion, era una etapa crucial que lastimosamente muchos inocentes tuvieron que pasar.

Sin embargo, uno de los que más cambios tuvo que pasar, fue el actual hokage, Kakashi Hatake. El peliplateado luego de haber asumido el puesto, había tenido que estar durante mucho tiempo en su nueva oficina, firmando y revisando papeles importantes sobre la recién acabada guerra o simplemente algunos que se habian acumulado con el tiempo. Si bien al inicio se daba sus tipicas escapadas, con el paso del tiempo estan fueron disminuyendo considerablemente, hasta que parecia que solo salia por la costumbre.

Claramente el reciente cambio en el hokage solo fue notado por algunos, la mayoria pensaba que por fín le habia golpeado la madurez, otros que lo tenian vigilado y debia cumplir y algunos otros a los que sinceramente no le interesaba.

Por supuesto su antiguo equipo si lo noto, en estos meses habian sido concientes del estado de animo del nuevo hokage, habia dejado de ser tan bromista, pasaba el tiempo en su oficina firmando papeles e incluso cuando no habia razon para estar ahí, pero mas que nada, el mayor cambio que notaron fue que su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza.

Los jovenes de ahora casi 21 años intentaron acercarse a su antiguo sensei, pidiendole ayuda al entrenar, consejos o simplemente invitandolo a comer ramen, pero siempre se negaba inventando excusas sobre que se encontraba cansado o tenia algo que hacer. Cansados de su constante rechazo habian decidido seguirlo para saber que era lo que hacia. Sinceramente, cualquier reclamo que hubiesen tenido en mente se habria esfumado de sus pensamientos al ver en el lugar donde su sensei solía ir y donde ahora mismo se encontraba.

Frente a la piedra de los caídos.

**:::**

No era para nadie un secreto el hecho de que Kakashi y Obito se habian enfrentado en la guerra, tampoco el hecho de que ambos habian estado en el mismo equipo, lo que si era oculto, era cuanto le habia afectado este hecho al peliplata.

El haber visto a su antiguo amigo con vida, completamente cambiado y saber todo por lo que habia pasado fue algo impresionante y de cierta manera muy triste, por que sabia que hicieran lo que hicieran, lo mas probable es que no pudiesen compartir más palabras, pues sus caminos se habian separado hace mucho tiempo.

Tenía razon, no sabe cuanto se arrepiente de tenerla, pareciera que estuviese maldito y que todo lo que apreciaba desaparecia de su vida de un momento a otro. Primero su padre, luego sus compañeros, a los que en el momento en que los llego a considerar amigos perdieron la vida ante sus ojos y por ultimo su sensei, quien tanto le habia enseñado y que de alguna manera nunca lo abandonaba para luego irse al otro lado.

Todos ellos estaban nombrados en esa piedra, para algunos habian sido heroes, para el habian sido casi su familia y jamás los volveria a ver.

**:::**

Esos eran sus pensamientos hace solo unos minutos, antes de voltearse al sentir las prensencias de sus alumnos, los cuales seguramente vendrian a intentar llevarlo con ellos a algún lugar que lo mas probable, no le interesaria.

Aunque admite que al voltearse, _eso_ verdaderamente lo sorprendio.

Frente a el se encontraban sus antiguos alumnos con una apariencia que se le hacia muy _conocida_.

Naruto se encontraba en medio, con unos grandes goggles naranja sobre sus ojos azules y usaba un traje azul con naranja, igual al de Obito.

Sakura que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, estaba vestida con el mismo traje que recordaba usaba Rin cuando tenia doce años, ademas se habia dibujado en las mejillas las mismas marcas que la castaña poseia y usaba su banda ninja en la frente.

Sasuke se encontraba al otro lado de Naruto, el pelinegro vestia un traje muy similar al que él reconocio, era el mismo que él solia usar cuando aun estaba su equipo con vida. Su vestimenta era identica, incluso llevaba puesta una mascara como la que él solia y aun usaba.

Los tres se veian avergonzados, pero lo miraban fijamente esperando alguna reaccion de su parte.

No entendia por que, pero sentia un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos humedecerse levemente

Pero ¿Por que?

¿Por que razon el ver a sus alumnos ya maduros, unos adultos de 21 años con esa apariencia tan infantil en vez de darle gracia, le provocaba nostalgia?

_"Por que te recuerdan a ellos"._

_"Por que nunca los olvidaste"._

_"Por que ellos siempre te los recordaban y siempre te los recordaran"._

_"Por que los aprecias"._

_"Y por que sabes que si son capaces de hacer esto, es por que ellos también"._

Por que el que alguién muera no significa que no volvera, esa persona permanecera por siempre en tu recuerdo, no morira, mientras tú no quieras que lo haga.

**-¿Que estan haciendo, chicos? -**pregunto con un tono divertido que por primera vez en semanas, no era fingido y un brillo en los ojos que hace mucho se creia perdido.

Todos en la aldea de konoha se recuperaban de perdidas y tristezas, muchos ya las habian superado, otros seguian haciendolo.

Kakashi solo necesitaba un empujón para darse cuenta de que no importa el tiempo, ellos seguiran en su memoria hasta el momento en que el mismo lo decida, que ellos habían muerto siendo heroes y que habia que recordarlos como tal.

Si muchos ya estaban superando sus miedos y tristezas ¿Por que él no?

**:::**

**Desearia subir historias mas rapido, pero el colegio me deja muy cansada y el poco tiempo que me da para estar en la pc lo ocupo leyendo fanfics u.u**

**¡Estupidas historias de Harry Potter! yo que quiero escribir y ustedes me seducen para que termine perdiendo el tiempo leyendo :c**

**Sinceramente pienso que esto podria haber pasado, Kakashi sufrio mucho y seguramente no habria querido mostrar su dolor a los demas.**

**Aunque pienso que ya los tres eran muy grandes para hacer cosas como esas, creo que les sentaba bien, ya que si hubiese hecho que se disfrazaran cuando tenian doce, pues no hubiese tenido mucho sentido por que ellos aun no sabian toda la historia.**

**Recuerden, un review vale mas que un favorito, asi que: ****Comenten **

**Adios (Sucios Cortesanos(?))**


End file.
